


Just Once

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Editor/Author, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Just once, could Kageyama please turn in his first draft on time? Just once, that's all he'd ask.





	Just Once

“Tsukishima-kun, have you gotten the manuscript for Kageyama-kun’s book?” 

Tsukishima groaned and banged his head against the wood of his desk. Trust that idiot to have not sent his manuscript in. It was the fourth time this had happened, and the blond was ready to murder the author. 

“Tsukishima-kun?” 

The soft voice sounded almost scared, as though he’d bite the poor girls head off at any moment. Surely he wasn’t perceived as a maniac at work, not one that would yell at his coworkers anyway. 

“I’m going to go see him. I’ll get it here by tomorrow morning if I have to,” he said to the brunette girl beside him. 

He gathered his belongings, the loose papers of a manuscript he still had to edit being packed into a file and stuffed into his bag before he headed for the door. He could feel the exhaustion beginning to slip into his body as he began making his way to Kageyama’s apartment. 

Just once, he’d really appreciate the author handing in a work on time instead of worrying about making it perfect. There was a reason it was called a draft. 

The walk to the author’s apartment was a short one, one that Tsukishima knew very well too. Whenever he was especially tired, he’d just come stay at the author’s place and sleep on the couch. 

Arriving at the entrance to the apartment complex, Tsukishima took out the key he’d been given after the first few times he’d shown up late after work and buzzed himself up to the apartment he was looking for. 

Knocking before he entered, Tsukishima let himself into the apartment, scanning the room for life as soon as he got inside. Nothing, and that meant that Kageyama was in bed, sleeping. 

Typical. 

With a sigh, Tsukishima turned down the small hallway toward the door at the end, cracking the door open enough to see inside. Sure enough, there was a lump in the middle of the bed. A lump that groaned as the light from the hall entered the room. 

“ Aguuai,” was the mumble that came from the lump.

It prompted another sigh to pass through the blond’s lips as he stepped into the room, closing the door on his way. He stood beside the bed for a moment, just watching the other male sleep. 

Kageyama looked peaceful, his raven hair framing his face and the small flare his nose did every time he exhaled. Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat, as it had done the last few times he’d visited the other. 

“Oi, Kageyama,” Tsukishima said, ignoring the beating of his heart as he shook the man. 

“Mmph, go away burglar-san,” Kageyama mumbled. 

The blond chuckled. 

“I’m no burglar, I’m your editor,” he said, poking Kageyama’s cheek. 

One of Kageyama’s eyes cracked open slightly, taking in the appearance of the editor. He probably looked awful. He felt more exhausted with each passing second. 

“I’ll get it later, lemme,” Kageyama yawned. “Lemme sleep.” 

Kageyama paused for a moment, continuing to look at the editor before shuffling over in his bed and holding the blanket up expectantly. 

Tsukishima knew what the other male was offering. He knew the possible implications, should he accept the offer. But he also knew that his body would almost certainly not get him home at this point in time, and the couch wasn’t exactly the most comfortable. 

Deciding to take his chances, Tsukishima dropped his bag beside the bed, removing his tie and shirt. Standing beside the bed, he contemplated taking his pants off so that he was left wearing boxers and a singlet but ultimately decided that no, that could end badly. 

Sliding into the bed beside Kageyama, Tsukishima turned so that his back faced the other male. He wasn’t expecting the other to shuffle closer. 

He wasn’t expecting the “goodnight” that followed. 

But as he returned it, he thought, perhaps this could become a regular thing. He’d enjoy it, for sure. 


End file.
